


Over the phone

by ParkRanger



Category: Jurassic Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRanger/pseuds/ParkRanger
Summary: The have phone sex basically-





	Over the phone

Gennaro was in his little office finally finishing up the paperwork he’d been neglecting. He was getting a little antsy fidgeting in his seat. He tapped his pen on the table but he just couldn’t shake this overwhelming need.”Fuck it...” He says quietly it wouldn’t be the first time he’d relieved himself in his office he gets up closing the blinds and locking the door so no-one can walk in on him.

He goes and drapes a small blanket over the little couch he had laying around just so he doesn’t accidentally make a mess. He lays down getting comfortable before taking off his pants before he can get his boxers off his phone rings.”God Damn it...” He mutters, as he grabs the phone from his pocket he checks the number and rolls his eyes. He answered the phone in a little snappy voice.”What do you want?” The voice chuckles softly making Donald shiver.”What I can’t just call for a little friendly chat?” Donald rolls his eyes shaking hush head.”Haft of our chats end with your dick buried in my ass...”

Muldoon bursts into laughter and Gennaro has to hold the phone away flinching at how loud he was. Eventually he settles and Gennaro can hear the smirk in his voice.”Never heard you complain before~You always seemed to enjoy it~Hell this morning I had you begging for me to fuck~ It was quite the sight you pinned against the wall taking whatever I gave my little kitten ~”

Gennaro squirms and whimpers slightly he can feel him becoming hard. He brings a hand down into his boxers and strokes himself lightly.”Ok so what?! Why are you even bothering to call?”  
Robert chuckles darkly.”Well considering we missed our usual fuck around lunch. I thought you would be a little antsy ~” Gennaro blushes heavily not believing it.”I-I...” He can’t even cover himself.”I thought so~ Your know I can help you right ~” Gennaro shakes his head but it’s not like he can see.”I’m already on thin ice, I don’t need you coming in and distracting me , and I just got this place finally straighten up after our last fuck.” He states.

 

Muldoon scoffs.”Honey that’s not what I meant but uhh....I’m gonna miss office sex for a while it’s always so satisfying to watch you come undone as you try to keep quiet so the others won’t hear~” Gennaro’s breathing hitches and he can’t help but grip himself tighter slowly speeding up His pace he whimpers slightly.

He chuckles softly it coming out huskily.”I know what your doing ~” Gennaro stops Blushing.”And what exactly is that?” He hears him shift getting closer to the phone.”I know you’re jerking yourself off~” Donald gets embarrassed but doesn’t stop.”So?”  
“I just wanted to offer my assistance in your little process ~” He says smugly. Gennaro licks his lips.”and...What if I don’t need it I can handle myself..” He says confidently. Muldoon chuckles darkly.”So you don’t want me telling you what I would do to you if I was there?”

Gennaro bites his lip looking away.”What would you do?” He whispers. He can hear the smile in his voice.”First I would walk in see you as you’re just sitting in your seat. I’d walk up to you and drag you out of it , before pinning you on your desk.” Gennaro whimpers.”Next I would pull out the little gag I keep in my pocket and stuff it in your mouth so I know you can’t make a sound.” Gennaro pants heavily.” And then I’d pull down your pants and admire the assets for a little bit, before groping you and then maybe giving you a slap or two for being a naughty little boy.” Gennaro moans loudly he’s so close.”and then I’d eat you out before slowly sinking my big fat cock into your surprisingly tight little ass and fuck it so hard you’ll not gonna be able too stand.” Gennaro whimpers before finally finding release giving a shuttering breath.

Muldoon chuckles as he hears this.  
“Glad I could be of assistance, Make sure you repay me tonight ~” before Don can answer he hangs up. Leaving him satisfied but wanting more...


End file.
